The Wyrmking's Ring
:This article is about a quest; for the ring itself, see Wyrmking's Ring. Overviewe :"A thief made off with the duke's magick ring, a treasure of the realm. It must be reclaimed." A Royal Orders Quest. The Arisen is informed by Aldous that Edmun Dragonsbane's ring has been stolen. Find the thief, and return the magick ring. Walkthrough This quest is obtained by speaking with Aldous in the Duke's Demesne and selecting the "Recover stolen item" questline. Learn More of the Thief In order to find the thief, speak with some of the people in the Duke's Demesne. This is done in the following order: *Speak with Pering. He can usually be found strolling around. *Speak with Ser Gyles in the Observation Room or Storehouse. *Speak to Ambrose. Usually found close to the Duke *Speak with Aldous after all inquiries are complete. Inquire About Salomet Salomet is the alleged culprit, but his current whereabouts are unknown. Aldous suggests speaking with more Gran Soren citizens outside the castle. Speak to Mellard who can usually be found in the Noble Quarter. He claims Salomet is in the Ancient Quarry. First confrontation Travel to the Ancient Quarry, and engage Salomet who is supported by six Bandits. Once the fight is over, Salomet will escape. With Salomet gone, report back to Aldous in Gran Soren. Renew Your Inquiry Into Salomet Aldous suggests speaking with more townspeople. Head to Fountain Square in the Urban Quarter and speak with Brice. He reports that Salomet has been spotted fleeing to the Bluemoon Tower. Final confrontation begins to drop the Wyrmking's Ring]] Travel to the Bluemoon Tower and battle the Bandits opposing the way to the top of the Tower. At the summit, the final battle with Salomet ensues. Salomet's offensive capabilities include Ingle, Comestion, Seism, Miasma, and summoning Skeleton Knights and Skeleton Lords, he also has a teleportation skill which allows him to escape attacks. Melee vocations may expect to be hampered by Salomet's teleportation when the Arisen closes the distance. Be persistent, as his teleportation around the battlefield will eventually cease. Once Salomet is defeated, he will drop the Wyrmking's Ring near the cliff's edge. Pick up the ring, and any treasure and return to Aldous. Ferry Back the Ring Complete the quest by gifting either the Wyrmking's Ring, or a Wyrmking's Ring Forgery to Aldous. Salomet battle tactics *Salomet is weak against Thunder enchanted weapons and spells. *Salomet teleports to three different locations at the tower's summit. **Near the southeastern staircase. **Near the opposite staircase entrance. **Near the treasure chest and Gold pouches. *In the absence of ranged attacks, skills that cover ground quickly such as sword user's Blink Strike or a dagger user's Biting Wind are of great help in hitting the sorcerer before he teleports. Considerations * Before completing both The Wyrmking's Ring and Pride Before a Fall, be aware that doing so will automatically begin the quest Bad Business. The Bad Business quest will render Madeleine's shop inaccessible until Post-Game. * The boss battle with Salomet may be more easily won if the Arisen is a ranged vocation (Strider, Ranger, or Assassin). Quotes Salomet, while falling down from the top of the Bluemoon Tower "My -- talisman... M-my ring...!" Notes *The Wyrmking's Ring is a useful item for spellcasters, and can be forged, allowing the quest to be completed whilst retaining the benefits of the ring. **However the Wyrmking's Ring Forgery will not function correctly when Edmun attempts to use it to get the Paladin's Mantle from the Treasury room chest. (The Paladin's Mantle can still be stolen after nightfall.) * If the route to the top of the Bluemoon Tower was not opened during the quest Griffin's Bane the only route up to the summit will be through the barred door leading to the left hand set of staircases leading to the tower's peak. *If already in possession of a Wyrmking's Ring (or a Wyrmking's Ring Forgery) from a previous playthrough, the Arisen may gift it to Aldous at the beginning of the quest without confronting Salomet - return of the ring completes the quest. *The enquiries with the townspeople on the location of Salomet may be skipped if the Arisen already knows where to go to find Salomet. * In Dark Arisen Mellard can be spoken to before speaking to everyone in the Duke's Demesne. Despite him telling the Arisen where Salomet has run off to, it is still necessary to talk to everyone in order for the quest to update. The quest log will state that players must inquire about Salomet however the quest marker will never update. **To bypass this, go to the Ancient Quarry and the quest will continue normally. **In the PC version, the bug from PS3 and Xbox seems to have been fixed and the quest log now updates as intended. Category:Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Royal Orders Quests